Annäherungen
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Ron und Hermine sind ein Paar und ihre Beziehung entwickelt sich immer weiter.....


Flugangst

Hermine und Ron saßen eines Abends aneinandergekuschelt im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus und redeten etwas über die letzten Jahre. Vor allem über ihre Gefühle und wie sie letztendlich doch zusammengekommen waren.

„Ich bin so froh, das jetzt alles vorbei ist", sagte Ron glücklich und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Ich auch", entgegnete sie und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Und das wir endlich zusammen sind", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ja. Das ist wohl das schönste", überlegte Ron laut.

„Ich hab irgendwie Hunger", murmelte er.

„Ron", sagte sie lächelnd und kniff ihn in die Seite.

„Was? Ich will nicht verhungern", erwiderte Ron.

„Oh Ron. Natürlich. Du würdest auch so schnell verhungern", sagte Hermine und drückte auf Rons Bauch.

„Ich bin nicht fett", schmollte er.

„Nein bist du nicht", entgegnete Hermine ernst.

„Ich hab dich lieb", flüsterte Ron und grinste sie an.

„Ich dich auch Ron", sagte Hermine und küsste ihn flüchtig. Zwischen den beiden war noch nicht mehr außer Händchen halten und ein paar schüchternen Küssen, doch beide wollten viel mehr nur traute sich keiner den ersten Schritt zu machen (AN/ Wie immer!)

„Sag mal: Würdest du morgen mit mir in die Stadt gehen?", fragte Ron leise.

„Wir gehen doch sowieso mit Ginny und deiner Mum", entgegnete Hermine.

„Nein. Ich meine wir zwei alleine", antwortete Ron.

„Du meinst wie ein Date?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Genau! Ein Date", antwortete Ron. Hermine grinste und nickte dann heftig.

„Juhu", rief Ron und streckte seinen Arm in die Höhe.

„Spinner", murmelte Hermine grinsend.

„Hey", erwiderte Ron und stürzte sich auf sie. Er drückte sie auf die Couch und begann dann sie durchzukitzeln.

„Roon", kreischte sie lachend und wand sich unter seinen Händen. Ron lachte ebenfalls und drückte ihr kleine Küsse ins Gesicht.

„Soll... Ich... aufhören?... Mein... Schatz", sagte er zwischen den Küssen, kitzelte sie jedoch weiter.

„Bitte", presste Hermine hervor und krallte sich in Rons Hemd.

„Okay", flüsterte er und ließ von ihr ab, jedoch beugte er sich über sie und lächelte sie schüchtern an. Hermine erwiderte das lächeln und zog ihn langsam zu sich herunter. Als sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und die beiden den Atem des anderen spürten, schlossen sie die Augen und wenige Sekunden später legte Ron seine Lippen auf Hermines. Er stützte seine Hände rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf ab und begann seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihren zu bewegen. Hermine stieg mit ein und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, setzte sich Ron auf Hermines Schoß. Zaghaft tastete sich Ron mit seiner Zunge voran und Hermine kam ihm mit ihrer entgegen. Sie seufzte leise und ließ ihre Hände weiter nach unten über seinen Rücken fahren. Ron lächelte in den Kuss hinein und stützte seine Hände leicht auf ihrem Bauch ab.

Ein klirren ertönte und die beiden fuhren erschrocken auseinander.

„Ich glaube wenn Mum reinkommen würde, hättet ihr nicht mehr soviel Spaß", sagte Ginny leise, während sie ein paar Gläser aus dem Schrank holte.

„Sorry Ginny", nuschelte Hermine zerstreut.

„Es gibt gleich Essen", erwiderte Ginny und verschwand wieder. Ron saß immer noch auf Hermine und schaute hinter seiner Schwester her.

„Wir sollten vielleicht etwas rücksichtsvoller sein", schlug Hermine vor.

„Ja das mit Harry macht sie fertig", erwiderte Ron.

Nachdem Harry Voldemort getötet hatte, wollte er für ein paar Tage verreisen, um mit allem abzuschließen und dann ein neues Leben mit Ginny anfangen. Aus den Tagen waren zwei Wochen geworden und keiner hörte irgendetwas von ihm. Vor allem Ginny machte das fertig, da Harry ihr versprochen hatte, so schnell wie möglich zurück zukommen.

Ron stand auf und zog dann Hermine auf die Beine. Diese lächelte Ron an und umarmte ihn fest.

„Ich bin so froh das ich dich habe", flüsterte sie.

„Oh Schatz. Ich auch", erwiderte Ron und drückte sie fest. Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf ihr Haar und zog sie dann mit sich in die Küche. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzten sich die beiden hin und begannen zu essen. In letzter Zeit war es sehr schweigsam im Fuchsbau geworden. Molly und Arthur waren in Gedanken nur bei ihrem verstorbenem Sohn Fred. Am Anfang wollte niemand so Richtig wahrhaben was passiert war, doch jetzt wo alles wieder „Normal" lief, machte sich der Schmerz umso mehr bemerkbar.

George sah noch schlimmer aus. Er hatte einen Teil von sich verloren und er sah sehr oft auf die Küchentür, als ob sein Zwillingsbruder jeden Moment durch die Tür kommen würde und mit ihm neue Scherze planen würde. Den Scherzartikelladen hatte er vorerst auf Eis gelegt. Seine Freundin Angelina kümmerte sich zwar ab und zu darum, jedoch hatte sie auch schwer mit dem Tod zu kämpfen.

Ginny hatte es auch sehr erwischt. Fred und George waren für sie da gewesen, als Harry sie verlassen hatte und sie mit ihrer Trauer ganz alleine war. Andererseits vermisste sie Harry ungemein, doch sie wusste genau, das sie diejenige war, die jetzt für George da sein musste.

Nach dem schweigsamen Abendessen gingen Ron und Hermine nach oben. Vor Ginnys Zimmer blieben sie stehen.

„Wie gerne würde ich jetzt mit dir kommen", flüsterte Hermine und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Bauch.

„Ja, aber Mum würde durchdrehen", erwiderte Ron traurig.

„Dann gute Nacht Ron", sagte Hermine und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Schlaf gut süße. Morgen wecke ich dich ok?", fragte Ron.

„Ich wohl eher dich", entgegnete Hermine lächelnd.

„Ok. Komm ruhig ne Stunde früher, dann kannst du ja noch bisschen bei mir liegen bleiben", schlug Ron vor. Hermine nickte leicht und ging dann in Ginnys Zimmer. Dort zog sie sich ein Top und Shorts an und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Ihren Wecker stellte sie noch auf zehn Uhr und schlief dann auch schon bald ein.

Um kurz vor Mitternacht wurde Hermine durch ein schluchzen wach und sofort setzte sie sich auf.

„Ginny?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", schluchzte Ginny.

„Hey", sagte Hermine und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie ging zu Ginnys Bett und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante.

„Bitte. Das wird wieder", flüsterte Hermine und strich ihr Vorsichtig über den Kopf.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr Mine", erwiderte Ginny und setzte sich langsam auf.

„Ich versteh dich. Wenn du möchtest kannst du auch mit mir und Ron in die Stadt kommen, vielleicht lenkt es dich etwas ab", schlug Hermine vor und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Nein. Lieber nicht. Ich werd mit Mum gehen", antwortete Ginny.

„Ok. Wie du möchtest. Kannst du schlafen?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich versuch es", antwortete Ginny.

„Ok, wenn nicht sag ruhig bescheid", erwiderte Hermine.

„Danke. Schlaf gut", sagte Ginny.

„Nacht", entgegnete Hermine und legte sich zurück in ihr Bett.

Ginny stöhnte genervt auf, als ein paar Stunden später der Wecker klingelte. Schnell stand Hermine auf und drückte den Aus-Knopf.

„Ich geh noch bisschen zu Ron", sagte Hermine leise und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über.

„Du könntest noch eine Stunde schlafen", erklärte Ginny.

„Ja ich weiß. Deshalb geh ich ja zu Ron", antwortete Hermine.

„Achso. Dann viel Spaß", sagte Ginny und lächelte Hermine verschlafen an.

„Ich wollt mich noch Entschuldigen. Sorry das ich euch beide so angemacht habe. Ehrlich gesagt freu ich mich Richtig für euch", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Danke Gin", entgegnete Hermine erleichtert.

„Schlaf gut und weckst du mich nachher, bevor ihr geht?", fragte Ginny.

„Klar. Bis dann", antwortete Hermine und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Leise ging sie die Treppe nach oben und klopfte vorsichtig an Rons Tür.

„Ja?!", kam es leise von drinnen. Hermine öffnete die Tür und grinste, als sie den verschlafenen Ron auf seinem Bett schlummern sah. Seine Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und die halbe Decke lag auf dem Boden.

„Hey du bist wirklich gekommen", murmelte er mit halb geöffneten Augen. Sie fing leise an zu lachen und ging Richtung Bett.

„Was hast du denn erwartet?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante.

„Komm her", sagte er und hob seine Decke an. Hermine warf noch schnell ihren Morgenmantel auf den Boden und legte sich dann unsicher neben ihn. Zaghaft rutschte Ron etwas näher an sie, sodass sich ihre Körper berührten und er legte einen Arm um ihren Bauch. Nun kuschelte Hermine sich auch an ihn und lächelte zufrieden.

Nach 30 Minuten war sie jedoch immer noch wach und blickte hoch zu Ron.

„Kann nicht schlafen", flüsterte sie leise, als sie sah das er noch wach war.

„Ich auch nicht mehr", erwiderte Ron.

„Wollen wir dann aufstehen?", fragte er. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

„Nein", flüsterte sie, während Rons Gesicht sich ihrem näherte.

„Nein?", fragte er verwundert. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, doch Ron wich keinen Zentimeter zurück.

„Doch", antwortete Hermine.

„Hä?!", kam es von Ron und er setzte sich auf.

„Alles gut und jetzt küss mich endlich", erwiderte sie grinsend.

„Ah. Okay", flüsterte Ron und beugte sich über sie. Er drückte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie fordernd. Hermine stieg begeistert mit ein und zog an Rons Schultern, so das er sich auf sie legte. Ihre Küsse wurden immer wilder und Hermine stöhnte überrascht, als Ron seine Hände unter ihr Top schob. Er ließ von ihrem Mund ab und küsste sich vorsichtig Richtung Hals.

„Oh Ron", murmele Hermine. Ron streichelte mit seinen Händen über ihren Bauch, während er sich mit seinem Mund zu ihrem Dekollete küsste. Gerade wollte er sich wieder ihrem Mund widmen, doch es klopfte an der Tür.

„Shit", murmelte Ron und sprang auf. Auch Hermine stand auf und sah Ron panisch an.

„Ron Schatz? Bist du wach? Ich und Ginny wollten langsam los gehen", sagte Mrs. Weasley von draußen.

„Ja. Ich zieh mich gerade an", entgegnete er.

„Okay. Ich bin unten", sagte sie.

„Alles klar Mum", rief Ron noch, bevor man das Knarren der Stufen hören konnte.

„Oha", sagte Hermine und setzte sich zurück aufs Bett.

Ron seufzte und fing an in seinem Schrank nach Kleidung zu suchen.

„Toll. Ich hab keine Klamotten mehr", sagte er und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Bleiben wir einfach hier. Irgendwie bin ich doch noch müde", murmelte Hermine und kuschelte sich unter Rons Decke.

„Hey. Nichts da Süße", entgegnete Ron und zog ihr die Decke weg. Hermine murrte beleidigt und stand dann auf.

„Gut. Dann eben doch aufstehen", überlegte Hermine laut. Dann drückte sie Ron einen Kuss auf den Mund und verließ sein Zimmer. In Ginnys Zimmer suchte sie ein paar Sachen heraus, machte sich fertig und ging dann runter in die Küche.

„Morgen", sagte sie abwesend und setzte sich an den Tisch. Als sich jemand neben sie setzte, blickte sie jedoch auf und stieß einen Spitzen Schrei aus.

„Harry", flüsterte sie leise und umarmte ihn fest.

„Na. Wie geht's?", fragte dieser und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ganz gut eigentlich", antwortete Hermine verwundert. Harry nickte und stand auf. Er nahm sich ein Glas und schenkte sich etwas zu trinken ein.

„Morgen Schatz. Morgen Harry", murmelte Ron, als er in die Küche kam und gab Hermine einen zärtlichen Kuss. Doch plötzlich löste er sich und starrte seinen besten Freund an. Auch Harry sah die beiden verwundert an, aber eher aus Überraschung durch den Kuss.

„Hey Alter", sagte Ron und klopfte Harry kurz auf die Schulter.

„Ähm... Hi", entgegnete Harry.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Ron und setzte sich wieder neben Hermine, die sich sofort an ihn lehnte.

„Ich... keine Ahnung hab irgendwie die Zeit vergessen", antwortete Harry.

„Du warst fast 3 Wochen weg", warf Hermine leise ein.

„Ja... Aber versuch mich doch zu verstehen. Ich hab Jahrelang ein Scheiß leben gehabt und endlich habe ich den Grund dafür vernichtet. Ich brauchte erst mal Zeit für mich", erklärte Harry.

„Schon, aber wieso hast du dich nie gemeldet? Hast du mal an deine Freunde oder deine Freundin gedacht?!", erwiderte Hermine.

„Klar. Immer", sagte Harry.

„Ich geh mal zu ihr", fügte er Gedankenverloren hinzu und ging einfach aus der Küche.

„Irgendetwas Stimmt da nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Ah Schatz. Er ist sicher nur durch den Wind", erwiderte Ron.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Gehen wir langsam los. Ich muss noch mal kurz hoch und meine Jacke holen", sagte Hermine und die beiden standen auf.

„Glaubst du ich kann da einfach reinplatzen?", fragte Hermine, als sie vor Ginnys Zimmertür standen.

„Dein Freund ist der größte Tollpatsch. Lass mich das machen", antwortete Ron und legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke, doch Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und umarmte ihn dann fest.

„Rede bitte nicht immer so von dir", flüsterte sie leise. Ron drückte sie fest an sich und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Das ist doch nur die Wahrheit", sagte er.

„Ja aber du solltest von deinen guten Eigenschaften reden", entgegnete Hermine.

„Die kenne ich nicht", sagte Ron und drückte Hermine von sich.

„Oh doch da gibt es Tausende", erwiderte sie. Ron überkreuzte seine Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich da Anfangen könnte. Schatz hör mal: Du bist einfach der liebste, netteste und romantischste Mann, den es für mich gibt. Und Hey. Ich bin auch nicht perfekt", erklärte sie.

„Ach ja?", fragte Ron ungläubich. Hermine lächelte und küsste ihn sanft.

„Was dachtest du denn?", entgegnete sie.

„Also für mich bist du Perfekt", antwortete Ron verlegen.

„Du wirst rot", lachte Hermine und strich ihm kurz über die Wange.

„Also... ähm", stotterte er.

„Oh Ron", flüsterte Hermine und küsste ihn lange.

„Wir sollten glaube gehen", murmelte Ron, als sie sich gelöst hatten.

„Warte. Ich habe deine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", erwiderte Hermine. Ron nickte kurz und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Denkst du echt es macht mir immer Spaß die Streberin oder Spielverderbrein zu sein? Manchmal würde ich auch gern einfach irgendein Scheiß machen und über Witze lachen, die eigentlich unter der Gürtellinie sind. Aber ich bin eben nun mal so", erklärte sie.

„Och süße", sagte Ron und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wer ist immer für mich da, wenn ich mal wieder total trottelig vor den anderen stehe? Wer ist immer für mich da, wenn ich mal wieder keine Ahnung von etwas haben? Und wer ist immer für mich da, wenn ich Scheiße bauen will und hält mich davon ab?", fragte er.

„Ich?!", murmelte Hermine leise.

„Genau. Wer weiß ob ich es überhaupt geschafft hätte, die Schule zu beenden, wenn ich dich nicht hätte", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Ron", sagte sie ernst und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Du bist der beste ehrlich. Auf deine ganz eigene Weise. Was ist der intelligenteste Mensch wert, wenn er sich anderen gegenüber Scheiße benimmt. Heutzutage ist es viel wichtiger, das man nett und freundlich zu anderen Leuten ist", fügte sie hinzu und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. Ron lächelte sie an und küsste sie dann zärtlich.

„Danke Schatz", flüsterte er.

„Wir sollten los. Es ist glaube schon nach 11 Uhr", fügte er hinzu und klopfte Vorsichtig an die Tür. Von drinnen kam nichts und so öffnete er Vorsichtig die Tür... Auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

Doch Harry und Ginny saßen nur auf einem der Betten und umarmten sich fest. Hermine ging leise in den Raum und holte ihre Jacke.

„Ihr geht?", fragte Ginny, als sie Hermine und Ron sah.

„Ja. Bleibst du hier?", entgegnete Hermine.

„Vorerst. Mum geht noch kurz in Georges Laden vorbei, um mit Angelina zu sprechen", antwortete Ginny.

„Ok. Wir sind dann weg", sagte Hermine.

„Wir werden wahrscheinlich erst heute Abend wieder da sein", fügte Ron hinzu. Ginny nickte und die beiden gingen nach unten.

Gemütlich schlenderten Hermine und Ron nebeneinander in die nahegelegene Innenstadt.

„Hast du eigentlich schon etwas bestimmtes vor?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile Stille und griff nach Rons Hand. Dieser lächelte sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war noch nicht so oft in der Stadt, weil es eine Muggelstadt ist, aber ich dachte mir wir gehen beim Italiener etwas Essen?!", schlug er vor.

„Aha. Wer denkt da wieder nur an Essen?", fragte Hermine grinsend, doch Ron sah das nicht so lustig.

„Ich dachte es wäre romantisch... nur du und ich und in einem Restaurant", murmelte er leise.

„Gott bin ich dumm", entgegnete Hermine.

„Tut mir Leid Ron", fügte sie hinzu und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Schon okay Engel", sagte er.

„Die Idee ist mega süß", versuchte es Hermine erneut und diesmal fing Ron wieder an zu strahlen.

„Ehrlich?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Und wie", antwortete Hermine lächelnd.

„Na dann hoffen wir mal, das dieser Tag wunderschön wird", sagte Ron nachdenklich.

„Hauptsache ich bin bei dir", flüsterte Hermine glücklich und strahlte ihn an. Ron sah sie erstaunt an und wurde dann extrem rot, so dass es sich schon mit seinen Haaren biss.

„Oh Ronnie du musst doch nicht rot werden", säuselte Hermine. Doch dadurch verstärkte sich der Rot ton nur noch und er klappte seinen Mund auf und zu, wie ein Fisch an Land.

„Komm schon mein Schatz. Gehen wir Essen", fügte sie hinzu und Ron nickte dankbar.

In der Stadt angekommen, steuerte Ron ein kleines Restaurant an, von dem ein herrlicher Duft nach frisch zubereitetem Essen ausging. In dem Restaurant war nicht viel los und nur ein paar Tische waren besetzt.

Ron nahm Hermines Jacke und hängte sie an die Gardarobe. Danach suchten sich die beiden einen Tisch am Fenster und setzten sich dort hin.

„Echt schön hier", sagte Hermine anerkennend und sah sich um.

Kurze Zeit später kam ein Kellner und begrüßte die beiden.

„Was hätten sie gerne zu trinken?", fragte er.

„Zwei Colas", antwortete Ron und sah Hermine fragend an. Diese nickte.

„Was kann ich ihnen zu Essen bringen?", fragte er.

„Ich hätte gerne Spaghetti Bolognese", antwortete Hermine.

„Ich nehme eine Pizza Salami", sagte Ron. Der Kellner schrieb alles auf und verschwand dann wieder. Ron griff über den Tisch hinweg nach Hermines Händen und lächelte sie an.

„Du siehst Heute wunderschön aus mein Schatz", flüsterte er leise. Hermine sah verlegen auf ihre ineinanderverschlungenen Hände und strich mit ihren Daumen über Rons Handrücken.

„Ich sehe aus wie immer", entgegnete sie.

„Ja sagte ich doch: wunderschön", sagte Ron. Hermine sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Du bist so süß Ron. Ich versteh gar nicht wo das auf einmal herkommt. Früher haben wir uns nur gestritten und seitdem wir zusammen sind ist einfach alles Perfekt", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Wir haben uns einfach vor unseren Gefühlen versteckt und deshalb gestritten", erklärte Ron.

„Ja das wird es wohl gewesen sein", erwiderte Hermine leise.

„Hey. Engel. Nicht traurig sein, bitte", sagte Ron sanft und drückte ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange.

„Tschuldige Schatz. Hab nur nachgedacht", sagte Hermine.

„Nicht Entschuldigen...", lachte Ron und schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf. Hermine sah ihn kurz verwirrt an, jedoch fiel sie dann mit in das Gelächter ein und drückte seine Hand fest.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam der Kellner wieder und brachte den beiden ihr Trinken.

„Das Essen ist auch gleich fertig", sagte er und verschwand wieder.

„Schatz?!", murmelte Hermine.

„Ja?", entgegnete Ron und trank ein schluck Cola.

„Ron... Ich... Ich.. Lieb... Liebe dich", antwortete sie verlegen. Ron, der immer noch trinken im Mund hatte, verschluckte sich und musste heftig Husten. Erst nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sich beruhigt und sah Hermine verwundert an.

„Tut mir Leid...", nuschelte sie leise.

„Nein mir tut es Leid... Ich Liebe dich auch Engel", erwiderte Ron schnell. Einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, doch dann beugte Hermine sich über den Tisch und küsste Ron Leidenschaftlich. Genau als sie sich lösten, erschien der Kellner wieder und servierte den beiden ihr Essen.

„Guten Appetit", sagte er höflich. Die beiden nickten ihm dankend zu und machten sich über ihr Essen her.

Nach einer Stunde waren beide satt und Ron winkte dem Kellner zu, der auch sogleich angetanzt kam. Hermine hatte schon ihr Geld rausgekramt, doch Ron lächelte nur wissend und zog einen Schein aus seinem Geldbeutel.

„Alles zusammen", sagte er freundlich und der Kellner nickte. Während dieser das Geld wechselte sah Ron Hermine grinsend an und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Die beiden holten sich ihre Jacken wieder und schlenderten dann den restlichen Tag durch die Stadt. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, schlug Ron vor nach Hause zu gehen und Hermine stimmte zu. In einer Seitengasse stoppte Ron jedoch und zog Hermine in eine Umarmung. Diese sah ihn verwirrt an, lächelte dann jedoch und begann ihn stürmisch zu Küssen.

„Schatz, weißt du was?", fragte Ron und drückte sie gegen eine Steinwand.

„Hm?", kam es von ihr.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du Heute Nacht zu mir kommst?!", schlug er vor.

„Aber deine Mum...", fing sie an.

„Die wird schon nichts mitbekommen", unterbrach er.

„Ich möchte mit dir schlafen", fügte er flüsternd hinzu und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen. Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf und drückte ihren Körper gegen Rons.

„Lass uns zu dir gehen", murmelte sie überfordert und Ron nickte hastig.

Doch keiner der beiden dachte wirklich an gehen, denn Ron drückte seine Lippen wieder gierig auf Hermines und diese fing an zaghaft gegen Rons Becken zu stoßen.

„Mmmhh", stöhnte er in ihren Mund und schob seine Hände gierig unter ihre Jacke und Shirt.

„Ron", flüsterte Hermine erregt und ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und fester.

„Oh Jaah", kam es von ihm und auch er drückte sich nun gegen sie. Ohne Hemmungen rieben sie sich aneinander, bis nach einer Weile beide laut aufstöhnten und einen wundervollen Orgasmus erlebten.

„Oh Gott", murmelte Hermine, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade getan hatten. Doch nach einem feurigen Kuss von Ron, war sie wieder total erregt und zog ihn diesmal wirklich hinter sich her Richtung Fuchsbau. Doch es dauerte eine Weile bis sie dort ankamen, da sie sich immer wieder Leidenschaftlich küssten. Als sie in der Küche vom Fuchsbau standen ließen sie einander los und schlichen durch das Wohnzimmer, wo nur noch Rons Eltern saßen.

„Hallo ihr beiden", sagte Molly lächelnd.

„Abend Mum", entgegnete Ron.

„Na hattet ihr einen schönen Tag?", fragte Arthur. Ron nickte hastig und griff nach Hermines Hand.

„Ja und anstrengend. Wir gehen hoch", antwortete Ron und ging Richtung Treppe.

„Nacht", rief Molly noch hinterher, doch Ron und Hermine hörten es schon nicht mehr, da sie die Treppen hoch rannten. In Rons Zimmer angekommen schlug Hermine die Tür zu und stürzte sich wieder auf ihren Freund.

„Oh man. Ich halte es kaum noch aus", nuschelte sie und küsste ihn wild. In Windeseile hatten sie sich gegenseitig ausgezogen und auf Rons Bett gelegt. Hermine lag auf der weichen Matratze und Ron lag auf ihr. Erst jetzt wurde Hermine bewusst da sie noch nie Sex hatte, doch im Moment war sie so erregt, das ihr das egal war.

„Ron mach bitte", flehte sie. Dieser musste kurz nachdenken, da auch für ihn der erste Sex bevor stand. Als er jedoch Hermines bitte hörte, verwarf er alle Gedanken und senkte seinen Kopf, um sie zu Küssen. Währendessen drang er langsam in sie ein und als er kurz gewartete hatte stieß er tief in sie. Als er einen kurzen Wiederstand fühlte, starrte er entsetzt in Hermines Gesicht, die ihre Augen schmerzvoll zusammengekniffen hatte und sich nur mühsam einen Schrei unterdrückte.

„Oh Merlin. Entschuldige Hermine", murmelte er geschockt. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie immer noch nichts gesagt und besorgt strich er ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann bemerkte er ein paar Tränen auf ihren Wangen und wollte sich geschockt aus ihr zurückziehen, doch Hermine hatte ihre Beine in Sekundenschnelle um seine Hüften geschlungen.

„Alles ok... Nur.. Das nächste mal sei bitte etwas Vorsichtiger", erwiderte sie leise.

„Sorry", nuschelte Ron verlegen.

„Bitte. Mach einfach weiter", bat sie. Ron sah sie verwundert an, fing dann jedoch trotzdem an sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Hermine stöhnte leise und Ron dachte zuerst wieder, das sie schmerzen hatte, doch dann sah er das grinsen in ihrem Gesicht und erhöhte das Tempo immer mehr. Es dauerte nicht wirklich lange, bis beide kamen, aber trotzdem war es für beide besonders.

Nach einigen verschnauf Minuten zog Hermine Ron neben sich und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Tut es sehr weh?", fragte er ängstlich.

„Es geht", antwortete sie.

„Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte Ron.

„Es ist okay. Du wusstest ja schließlich nicht, da es mein erstes mal war", erwiderte Hermine.

„Trotzdem... Ich hatte übrigens auch noch nie Sex bis Heute", beichtete er.

„Dann ist es ja erst Recht kein Wunder", sagte sie leicht verwundert.

„Ich Liebe dich", fügte sie dann noch verträumt hinzu und schloss ihre Augen.

„Ich dich auch", antwortete er, doch sie hörte es nicht mehr, da sie eingeschlafen war. Und auch Ron fielen einige Momente später die Augen zu.


End file.
